W ciemność
W ciemność to opowieść o Matoro i Teridaxie w ciele Maxilosa, którą opublikowano na BIONICLEstory.com. Część 1 Toa Matoro płynął w ciszy przez czarne wody Otchłani. Za nim podążał robotyczny strażnik - Maxilos. Podążał za Matoro jak cień, cień zguby, jako że Matoro jako jedyny wiedział, że ciało robota zostało przejęte przez ducha złego Makuta. - Czemu jesteś taki cichy? - zapytał Makuta pustym głosem Maxilosa. - Widzieliśmy dziś śmierć i zniszczenie, i obaj wiemy, że będzie ich tylko więcej. Widzieliśmy bohaterów zachowujących się jak łotry, a ty sam zrobiłeś rzeczy, wobec których nawet ja bym się wzbraniał. Pora świętować. - Zamknij się! - powiedział Matoro. - Robię tylko to, co muszę, by uratować życie Mata Nui. Życie, które przez ciebie jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Makuta roześmiał się. - Myśl, co tylko chcesz, mały Toa. I próbuj nie przyznawać się, że nas dwóch dzieli tylko jeden zły dzień, jedna chwila okrucieństwa, jeden napad gniewu. - Makuta wyprzedził Matoro i skręcił ku dnu morskiemu. - Płyń za mną, chcę ci coś pokazać. - Co takiego? - spytał Matoro. - Nazwijmy to odpowiedzią na część twoich pytań. - odparł Makuta. Poprowadził Toa w głębiny mrocznych wód. Tam, natrafili na wielką przepaść w dnie morskim. - Skąd mogę wiedzieć, że to nie pułapka? - zapytał Matoro. - Nie możesz - odpowiedział Makuta. - Ale taki silny i odważny Toa na pewno nie boi się niczego. Za mną. Makua wpłynął przez otwór do środka Otchłani, Matoro go obserwował. Toa Lodu sprawdził swój Miotacz Cordak, przygotował się na to, co mogło nastąpić i podążył za swoim największym wrogiem w ciemność. Część 2 Makuta wprowadził Toa Mahri Matoro do mrocznych ruin byłego więzienia znanego jako Otchłań. Było upiornie cicho. Morskie stworzenia, tak jak przed laty, umknęły przed przybyszami, bez wątpienia biorąc ich za drapieżników. ''- Na pewno mają rację co do jednego z nas'' - pomyślał Matoro. ''- Makuta żerował na strachach Matoran, odkąd pamiętam. A czym ja się stałem? Gdy tylko odkryłem, że noszę maskę wskrzeszającą umarłych, powinienem był ją wyrzucić i nigdy nie używać.'' - Podczas gdy ty rozmyślałeś, ja znalazłem to, czego szukałem. - oznajmił Makuta. - Tutaj. Matoro spojrzał we wskazywanym przez niego kierunku. W połowie zagrzebana w rumowisku Maska Kanohi, której kształt wyglądał znajomo. Niedaleko znajdowały się roztrzaskane szczątki niebieskiego pancerza Toa. - Co to jest? - spytał Matoro. - Pozostałości Toa Wody znanej jako Tuyet. - odparł Makuta. - Została zesłana tu wiele tysięcy lat temu. Zginęła tu, choć nie wiem, dlaczego. Być może próbowała ucieczki. - Czemu ją tu zesłano? - Trudno mi podać konkretny powód, jako że dopiero parę dni temu dowiedziałem się, że "tu" w ogóle istnieje. Ale wiem, jaką zbrodnię popełniła. Weszła w posiadanie przedmiotu o wielkiej mocy, którego nigdy nie powinna była mieć w rękach. Stała się niepohamowana i została pokonana przez Toa Lhikana i Toa Nidhikiego, a przedmiot został zniszczony. Albo tak przynajmniej myśleli Toa. - Przejdź do rzeczy. - powiedział Matoro. Makuta roześmiał się - Myślałem, że to będzie oczywiste. Tuyet nie żyje, a ona jako jedyna mogłaby wiedzieć, jak odtworzyć potężny artefakt, Kamień Nui. Chcę, byś użył swojej maski, Matoro, Maski Wskrzeszenia. Chcę, byś przywrócił ją do życia. Część 3 Toa Mahri Matoro i Makuta stali nad uszkodzonymi zwłokami od dawna martwej Toa Tuyet. - Jesteś szalony - powiedział Matoro. - Nie zrobię tego. - Musiałem pominąć ten fragment, w którym dawałem ci wybór. - odpowiedział Makuta. - Chcę, byś użył maski i wskrzesił zwłoki. Chcę, byś zrobił to własnie teraz. Po chwili dodał: - Mógłbym po prostu cię zabić, Matoro, wziąć twoją maskę i zrobić to samemu, ale tak jest o wiele zabawniej. - Nawet jeśli ją wskrzeszę, nie będzie mogła ci pomóc odtworzyć Kamień Nui. - nalegał Matoro. - Nie będzie miała duszy ani umysłu! - Zawsze uważałem możliwości umysłowe Toa za przeceniane. - powiedział Makuta. - A teraz bierz się do roboty. Matoro skoncentrował się, aktywując moc swojej Maski Wskrzeszenia. Wiedział, że Makuta mówił prawdę - zabiłby go bez wahania. Ponadto, Toa Lodu był ciekaw, co planuje Makuta. Gdyby się tego dowiedział, zawsze mógł z powrotem posłać Tuyet do grobu, dezaktywując maskę. U jego stóp, Kanohi i zbroja Toa Wody zaczęły się poruszać, powoli łącząc ze sobą. To, co przed chwilą było kupą złomu, przybrało nową formę. Kolejne fragmenty zbroi uwolniły się spod warstwy błota, chcąc połączyć się z resztą. Jakimś cudem było to jednocześnie niesamowite i obrzydliwe. Powoli, ciało należące niegdyś do Toa Tuyet powstało z dna Otchłani i stanęło chwiejnie, czekając na rozkazy. Wtedy Matoro coś zauważył - bardzo małe, niemal mikroskopijne kawałki kryształu tkwiące w pancerzu zmarłej Toa. - Zobacz. - powiedział Makuta. - Gdy Kamień Nui eksplodował tak wiele tysięcy lat temu, większość fragmentów wyparowała, ale niektóre przetrwały zagrzebane w zbroi Tuyet. Dzięki nim, mogę w pełni odtworzyć Kamień. Potrzebne mi tylko odpowiednie narzędzie. - Jakie? - spytał Matoro. - Włócznia Artakhi. - odpowiedział Makuta. - I, o ile się nie mylę, twoi starzy przyjaciele Toa Nuva niedługo ją dla mnie zdobędą. Część 4 Toa Matoro, Makua w ciele robota Maxilosa i wskrzeszona Toa Tuyet odpływali od dawno opuszczonego więzienia i kierowali się do pełnego oceanu. Umysł Matoro zalewały pytania. Co Makuta chciał zrobić z odtworzonym Kamieniem Nui? Czym była Włócznia Artakhi i dlaczego Makuta wierzył, że Toa Nuva pomogą mu ją zdobyć? I najważniejsze, jak Matoro mógł to powstrzymać? - Matoro! Toa Lodu odwrócił się i ujrzał płynącą ku niemu Toa Hahli. Za nią zobaczył coś, co wyglądało jak horda płasczek. - Dokąd idziesz i kim jest ta Toa? Wygląda... eee... Matoro, coś ty zrobił? Toa usłyszał głos Makuty w swoim umyśle: ''- Mamy spotkanie, czyżbyś zapomniał? Członek mego Bractwa czeka w pobliżu Mahri Nui... ale nie będzie czekał długo. A ty nie chciałbyś, byśmy się spóźnili, prawda? I, Matoro, szepnij cokolwiek Hahli, a żadne z was nie dożyje następnego przypływu.'' - Nie martw się Hahli, wszystko w porządku, zaufaj mi. - Ufam ci, ale wydaje mi się, że weszło ci w nawyk chowanie przed nami tajemnic, bracie. I zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy ty ufasz mi, lub komukolwiek z nas. Matoro spojrzał Hahli prosto w oczy. - Będzie dobrze, wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Tak gładko, jak wtedy, gdy Nuparu użył swojej Maski Lotu by przenieść cię nad rozpadliną, pamiętasz? Teraz muszę... musimy już iść. Trzy postacie odpłynęły, pozostawiając zaniepokojoną Hahli, która w ogóle nie czuła złości. Przypomniała sobie. - Chwila. Gdy leciałam z Nuparu, on mnie upuścił i omal nie zginęłam! Matoro próbował przekazać mi wiadomość. Ma kłopoty, a ja chciałabym wiedzieć, jak pomóc mu się z nich wykaraskać. Część 5 Akcja tej części rozgrywa się po wydarzeniach z szóstego rozdziału Snów o Zagładzie. Matoro czuł się jakby znajdował się w środku koszmaru i bardzo chciał się z niego obudzić. Podczas swojej podróży z Makutą i wskrzeszoną Toa Tuyet, zostali zaatakowani przez Karzahniego, szalonego władcę królestwa niedoli Matoran. Tyran poszukiwał Włóczni Artakhi, w której byli posiadaniu, ale Makuta nie zamierzał oddać jej bez walki. Gdy starcie zaczęło się obracać na niekorzyść Karzahniego, przyzwał on hordę Krabów Manas do pomocy. Słowo "Manas" w języku Matorańskim oznaczało "potwora" i idealnie opisywało kraby. Serce Matoro zamarło, gdy ruszyły ku nim Manasy. Zaatakował je Mocą Lodu, ale nie zrobiło to na nich najmniejszego wrażenia. Kiedyś sześciu Toa poradziło sobie z kilkoma potworami, a teraz on i Makuta mieli stawić czoła setkom. O dziwo, Władca Cieni nic nie robił. Nie zaatakował stworów podmuchami cienia lub łańcuchem błyskawic. Po prostu czekał, póki kraby nie znajdą się w jego zasięgu. Wtedy sięgnął po swoją najpotężniejszą broń, swój umysł. Używszy swej mocy władania lądowymi, morskimi i powietrznymi stworzeniami, przejął kontrolę nad połową hordy i wysłał ją przeciwko pozostałym krabom. Był to straszliwy widok; wielkie, oszalałe Manasy walczące między sobą, rozrywające się na kawałki. Karzahni patrzył zszokowany na swoją armię, malejącą w oczach. Matoro odwrócił wzrok. Makuta po prostu się śmiał. - Szkodniki. - powiedział. - Robią taki bałagan. Może powinienem nakarmić tobą ocalałych, co, Karzahni? Teraz to Karzahni się uśmiechnął. Miał on własne moce. Moce, którym nawet Makuta nie był w stanie dać rady. Używszy Maski, wepchnął do umysłu Makuty wizję. Władca Cieni zobaczył, zupełnie jakby działo się to naprawdę, jak Toa Nuva budzą Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui. Zobaczył, jak Mata Nui powstaje po raz pierwszy od ponad tysiąca lat. A potem zobaczył jak moc Wielkiego Ducha płynie przez wszechświat, poszukując tych, którzy ośmielili się wzniecić przeciwko niemu rebelię. Zobaczył straszliwą zemstę Mata Nui i wiedział, że nadchodzi dla niego ostateczna kara. Makuta krzyknął. Kontynuacja tych wydarzeń znajduje się w siódmej części Snów o Zagładzie. Część 6 Akcja tej części rozgrywa się po wydarzeniach z siódmego rozdziału Snów o Zagładzie. Nawet jeśli Makuta odczuwał jeszcze skutki zaciekłej walki z Karzahnim, nie dawał tego po sobie poznać. Nie okazał też żadnych emocji, gdy on i Matoro spotkali się z Makutą Icaraxem, który dostarczył Włócznię Artakhi do wód powyżej Otchłanie. Maxilos po prostu wziął przedmiot od członka Bractwa i odprawił go kiwnięciem głową. Teraz on i Matoro stali nad skrytymi w mroku pozostałościami Toa Tuyet. Maleńki fragment Kamienia Nui lśnił w ciemności. - To wszystko, czego potrzebuje Włócznia - powiedział cicho Makuta. - Jeden fragment, a jej moc odtworzy cały kamień. - A co będziesz z tego miał? - spytał Matoro. - Co chcesz z tym zrobić? - Niech będzie, mój mały ciekawski Toa. - odparł Makuta. - Pomyśl. Tuyet, a potem Nidhiki, nie byli jedynymi Toa, którzy przeszli na stronę zła. A jeśli kolejny z nich znajdzie się pod moim wpływem, cóż, dlaczego nie zwiększyć jego mocy stokrotnie, tysiąckrotnie? Wyobraź sobie wszechpotężnego Toa pod moimi rozkazami, zmiatającego z powierzchni ziemi twój gatunek. Makuta wycelował Włócznię w odłamek kamienia i aktywował ją. Powoli, fragmenty artefaktu zaczęły unosić się w wodzie, zbliżając się i wreszcie łącząc po raz pierwszy od tysiąca lat. - Nie mogę ci na to pozwolić! - krzyknął Matoro, ruszając do ataku. Makuta machnął ręką i Toa Lodu zamarł, uwięziony w polu zastoju. - A ja nie mogę ci pozwolić mnie powstrzymać. - powiedział. - Nikt nie może mnie powstrzymać. Podmuch czystej energii trafił Władcę Cieni bezpośrednio w plecy. Makuta zachwiał się, wypuszczając włócznię. - Kto się ośmielił? - warknął. - W swoim czasie, ośmielałem się robić wiele rzeczy. Może zbyt wiele. - nadeszła odpowiedź. - Odszedłem daleko od światła i już nigdy nie znajdę drogi powrotnej. Makuta odwrócił się. W wodzie unosił się Brutaka, były strażnik Maski Życia, teraz zmutowany więzień Otchłani. Strugi energii nadal ulatywały z jego otwartej dłoni. Jego ciało zmieniło się, z pancerza wystawały poskręcane kolce, a na jego plecach wyrosła płetwa grzbietowa. Brutaka stanął przed Makutą, gotów do walki. - Ale ciemność nie przesłania mi serca na tyle, bym nie rozpoznał potwora, gdy go zobaczę. Makuta wystrzelił strumień mrocznej energii w Brutakę. Wojownik odsunął się na bok i zanurkował w kierunku Maxilosa, chwytając Włócznię Aratkhi. - Botar! - krzyknął w tym samym momencie. Wszystko stało się szybko. Sługa Zakonu Mata Nui, znany jako Botar, pojawił się w środku walki, zabierając Włócznię z rąk Brutaki. Poświęcił moment, by skinąć głową w podziękowaniu swojemu dawnemu współpracownikowi i zniknął raz jeszcze. - Zniknęła. - oznajmił zmutowany tytan. - Włócznia zniknęła i jest poza twoim zasięgiem. Przegrałeś. - Jeśli ja straciłem Włócznię, ty zaraz stracisz wszystko. - odparł Makuta. Brutaka nie cofnął się ani nie wzdrygnął z powodu groźby. Zamiast tego roześmiał się, długim, ostrym śmiechem z odrobiną szaleństwa. - Chyba pomyliłeś mnie z kimś, kto ma jeszcze coś do stracenia. Część 7 - Wynoś się stąd, już! - krzyknął Brutaka do Matoro. - Wracaj do pozostałych Toa. Ja się nim zajmę. - Tak jak zająłeś się Toa Nuva i Toa Inika? - zakpił Makuta. - Jesteś na tyle głupi, by pomyśleć, że możesz mu zaufać, Matoro? Matoro zastanowił się nad wyborem. Brutaka był kiedyś członkiem Zakonu Mata Nui, zanim przeszedł na złą stronę, ale Makuta? Jego dusza była wypełniona mrokiem od momentu stworzenia. Właściwie, nie było żadnego wyboru. Odpłynął tak szybko, jak mógł, kierując się na spotkanie z przyjaciółmi. - Kosztowałeś mnie Kamień Nui. - powiedział Makuta, ciskając wybuchem mroku w Brutakę. - Stałeś się... drażniący. Ale cienista energia nigdy nie dotarła do celu. Aktywując swoją Kanohi, Brutaka otworzył portal i wysłał pocisk do Obszaru Mroku, gdzie nie stanowił zagrożenia. - Sprawdźmy zatem, jeśli mogę awansować na irytującego. - odparł Brutaka, wystrzelając podmuchem energii z miecza, który wytrącił Makucie broń z ręki. - Wiesz, Makuta, możemy tak robić przez cały dzień, ale to nie przybliży cię do twojego celu. - A jest nim? - spytał Makuta, używając mocy Grawitacji, by cisnąć Brutakę o pobliską górę. - Auć! - powiedział Brutaka. - Cóż, nie chcesz Maski Życia. Gdyby tak było, nigdy nie wykorzystałbyś tych niewydarzonych Piraka, by ją dla ciebie zdobyli. Ale chcesz być w miejscu, gdzie zostanie znaleziona, pociągając za wszystkie sznurki. Chcesz zdecydować, kto ją ma, jak jej użyje i kiedy. Jestem blisko? - Trochę za blisko. - odparł Makuta, tworząc wokół przeciwnika pole zastoju. Były członek Zakonu zniszczył je jednym uderzeniem miecza. - Proszę - powiedział Brutaka. - Wydostawałem się z takich pól, gdy ty na Destralu hodowałeś Krety Archiwalne. - Czego ty chcesz, Brutaka? - Kiedyś powiedziałbym, że Maski Życia na własność. - odparł Brutaka. - Chciałem widzieć siebie władającego wszechświatem. Teraz chyba wzrok mi się poprawił i chcę widzieć ciebie odsiadującego swoją karę. - zakończył z uśmiechem. - Och, a swoją drogą, Nocturn miał Maskę, kiedy go ostatni raz widziałem, ale Hydraxon był o krok od jej przejęcia. Ale kto wie, co ten lunatyk z nią zrobi? Może powinieneś się przkonać? Instynkt mówił Makucie, by kontynuować walkę, ale Brutaka miał rację - nie mógł sobie pozwolić na utratę kontroli nad wydarzeniami, nie teraz, gdy stawka była tak wysoka. - To nie koniec. - powiedział Władca Cieni. Brutaka przeciągnął palcem po krawędzi miecza. - Och, Makuta, liczę na to! Część 8 Makuta, w ciele Maxilosa, płynął szybko przez mroczne wody Otchłani. W tym samym czasie, jego umysł cofnął się w przeszłość, do początku podróży Teridaxa - podróży, która doprowadziła go do tej chwili. Czy naprawdę tylko jakieś sto tysięcy lat dzieliło go od momentu kiedy zobaczył po raz pierwszy światło słońca, razem z innymi Makuta? Chiroxem, Antrozem, Vamprahem, Mutranem i innymi? Zostali wybrani przez Wielkiego Ducha w specjalnym celu. Mieli tworzyć rośliny i zwierzęta potrzebne do prawidłowego funkcjonowania wszechświata. Z biegiem czasu ich role się rozszerzyły. Bractwo Makuta otoczyło strażą lądy i morza Wszechświata Matoran. Jakiekolwiek zagrożenia wewnętrzne wymierzone przeciwko Mata Nui były błyskawicznie miażdżone przez armie Makuta. Kiedy Wielki Duch skupił się na zagadnieniach kosmicznej wagi, z dnia na dzień dbanie o bezpieczeństwo i porządek spoczęło na barkach Makuta. Och, oczywiście, byli ci niezdarni Toa, usiłujący radzić sobie z rzeczami, które, o ironio, nazywali "zagrożeniami". Ale prawdziwa moc tworzenia i niszczenia należała do Bractwa. Logika wskazywała, że Matoranie któregoś dnia zrozumieją, jak bardzo ich żałosne życia zależą od Makuta i zaczną zachowywać się adekwatnie. Ale nie, obchodzili swoje Dnie Imion, ku czci Mata Nui. Kończąc dzienną pracę, dziękowali Mata Nui za to, że udało im się wykonać zadania. Mata Nui, który był im tak odległy, że mogliby równie dobrze być świetlikami rojącymi się wokół jego stóp. Tyle tysiącleci minęło, prowadząc do zazdrości, później do frustracji i wreszcie do nienawiści. Pod zbroją każdego Makuty płonęło pragnienie ujrzenia Wielkiego Ducha... upokorzonego. Ale nie doszło do tego przed upadkiem rebelii Barraki, po której Makuta z Metru Nui zaczął się zastanawiać, czy może, tylko może, czy można było coś zmienić. Ale jego plan nie ograniczał się tylko do pokonania Mata Nui. Nie, to był labirynt schematów; spisek, który wciągnął do sieci kłamstw wielu Toa, Mrocznych Łowców, Visoraków, Bohroków i innych. I nadal, pomimo wszystkich zwrotów i odnóg, prostota planu zapierała dech w piersiach. - Jest mały Rahi, zwany Wodnym Widmem. - wyjaśniał Bractwu, jakieś osiemdziesiąt tysięcy lat temu. - Tak mały, tak niepozorny, że większe ryby nawet nie uznają go za godny posiłek. Ale od wieków śmiałe Widmo atakuje ryby dużo większe i dużo potężniejsze od siebie. To oczywiście przegrana bitwa, która kończy się biednym małym widmem kończącym w paszczy wroga. Oczywiście, większa ryba szybko zdaje sobie sprawę, że skorupa zewnętrzna widma jest pokryta śmiertelną trucizną. Ryba umiera od razu, a widmo wypływa, by miesiącami ucztować na swym głupim i martwym przeciwniku. - Czasem, moi bracia - powiedział, siadając na obsydianowym tronie. - najlepsza droga, jedyna droga do zwycięstwa wiedzie... przez porażkę. Część 9 Makucie było zimno. Zimniej, niż kiedykolwiek. Zimniej, niż w ciemności która zamieszkiwał. Kiedy chciał odzyskać Maskę Życia z rąk Hydraxona, Toa Matoro zaatakował go i zamroził w supermocnym bloku lodu. Teraz nawet jego energia zaczęła się krystalizować, co z jego punktu widzenia nie było przyjemne. Przez czysty lód mógł rozpoznać niewyraźne postacie Toa Mahri, Barraki i Hydraxona w szalonym starciu o Maskę. Nikt z nich, był tego pewien, nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, co ta Maska mogła naprawdę zrobić. Dla nich to był tylko świecący złoty skarb, na który rzucili się jak głodne Rahi. Makuta, oczywiście, wiedział lepiej. Połączył informacje z na wpół zapomnianych legend, szeptanych cicho plotek i skrawków wiedzy z odległego ataku na Artakhę. Maska mogła zrobić coś więcej, niż tylko jednym ruchem uleczyć Wielkiego Ducha w momencie słabości. Nie, nie - była jeszcze szybkim rozwiązaniem innego problemu. Wielkie Istoty stworzyły wszechświat, ale nie mogły mieć pewności, że będzie działał według ich planu. I jeśli coś poszłoby źle, gdyby mieszkańcy wszczęli wojny, gdyby we wszechświecie pojawiły się zarazy i epidemie głodu, gdyby cała nadzieja była stracona, Maska zaczęłaby wysysać całą energię życiową z wszystkich istot i zakończyłaby istnienie wszechświata na dobre. Gdyby nadszedł czas, Maska stałaby się srebrna, a później czarna, gdy koniec byłby bliski. Axonn, Brutaka, Umbra - ci wszyscy szlachetni strażnicy Igniki nawet nie wiedzieli, że to, czego pilnują, może sprowadzić na świat całkowitą anihilację. Makuta o tym wiedział i umieścił maskę w swym wspaniałym planie. Oczywiście, śmierć z wychłodzenia nie stanowiła jednego z elementów spisku. Wówczas Makuta poczuł coś, coś niemal cudownego. Krople wody ściekały wzdłuż zewnętrznej ściany jego więzienia. Wtedy zobaczył, dlaczego - Jaller stworzył ścianę ognia. Ciepło topiło lód Matoro, od wolności Makutę dzieliło kilka chwil. Potężne ramię Maxilosa rozbiło więzienie na kawałki i Makuta skierował swoje nowe ciało ku bitwie. Nadszedł moment, by poczynić kolejny krok w realizacji planu. Koniec... na jakiś czas. Postacie *Matoro *Teridax/Maxilos *Hahli *Karzahni *Brutaka *Botar *Makuta Icarax Kategoria:Generacja 1